<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>情人节快乐 by Clarice_W</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705156">情人节快乐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarice_W/pseuds/Clarice_W'>Clarice_W</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarice_W/pseuds/Clarice_W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>情人节快乐！<br/>大概算是第一次开车上路？<br/>小学生文笔，希望大家多多海涵啦！<br/>爱你们呀！</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>乐正龙牙/Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>情人节快乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>龙牙反应过来的时候，事情已经变成了眼前这样。</p>
<p>在他踌躇不前，想着要不要上去搭讪的时候，看上去害羞腼腆的青年意外大胆地迈着大步走了上来，一把便握住了他的手腕，用软糯的嗓音问他晚上住在哪里。</p>
<p>或许是因为过于害羞，当时的青年说话有些断断续续，多亏了龙牙这一个月里被磨练过的日语听力，这才勉强明白他的意思。</p>
<p>接下来的一切都像走马灯似的，在龙牙的眼前飞快地掠过。他带着今天刚刚见面的青年回到了自己租住的公寓，在青年解下自己的围巾之后，像个急切地孩子似的揽住了他的腰。</p>
<p>“你的名字……是什么？”</p>
<p>海人微笑着，用那双透亮的、仿佛装着大海似的蓝色眼睛看着他。</p>
<p>“乐……正……龙……牙……”龙牙磕磕跘跘地回答，在海人的手心一笔一划地写，“Kaito……是哪两个字？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是青年也含着笑意在龙牙的掌心写下了“海人”这两个字。</p>
<p>接下来的一切都变得顺理成章。</p>
<p>龙牙毫无章法地亲吻着海人的脖颈，黑白相间的头发披散下来，蹭得被亲吻的青年痒痒的。海人只能笑着将他推开，却得到了青年满含控诉的眼神。</p>
<p>于是蓝发的青年便闭上眼睛，红着脸去吻龙牙泛着水光的双唇。望着海人亲吻过后艳若桃李的脸颊，龙牙感到自己的心跳得仿佛有几百个人在擂鼓那样快，那样响，好像只要一张嘴，那颗心就会飞到眼前人身上去了似的。</p>
<p>“你……不来吗？”</p>
<p>不久前还在舞台上尽情歌唱的青年就躺在身下，他蓝色的短发已被汗水浸湿，瓷白的肌肤泛着粉嫩的光泽。紧致的腰身上留着龙牙留下的红色印记，纤长的脖颈处散布着零星的吻痕。</p>
<p>乐正家的长子总觉得自己什么大风大浪都曾经历过，可到这一刻他才明白，或许自己在心上人面前总会变成一个什么都不懂的孩子。</p>
<p>他低低地咒骂了一声什么，随即将自己更加高大一些的身躯覆了上去。</p>
<p>起初是胸口的两颗茱萸。它们是淡淡的粉色，随着主人的颤抖在空气中微微颤动。龙牙小心地用舌尖来回挑逗着这两处敏感点，直到海人胸前的一片都变得湿漉漉的了。而这两颗果实也变成了鲜红色，随着海人的呼吸上下起伏着。</p>
<p>脸皮薄的青年随着身上人的动作不住地喘息。他羞怯地用手背掩住自己发出的声音，却架不住龙牙探入身后的手指。</p>
<p>“啊……嗯……乐，乐正君……”海人按住青年的肩膀，侧过脸，不敢看那双充满欲望的绿色眼镜，“有没有……润滑……”</p>
<p>“这个……可以吗？”</p>
<p>情急之下，龙牙从床头柜上随手拿了一盒面霜，将粘稠的乳液沾在了指尖。</p>
<p>“嗯……”</p>
<p>海人红着脸点了点头，避开了龙牙灼热的视线。沾满面霜的第一根手指进入得很顺利，可龙牙还是在确认了海人的状态后，才小心翼翼地探入了第二根。</p>
<p>青年的身体异常的柔软，龙牙很快就加到了第四根手指。这时，那处窄小而幽深的穴口已经被撑开了。海人能感受到那胡乱搅动着的手指似乎正在寻找什么似的，直到他发出甜腻的呻吟，再也无法在这极致的灭顶快感中集中精神。</p>
<p>揽住因为快感而露出迷离眼神的海人，龙牙扶住自己胀痛的欲望，无师自通地去磨蹭海人已被开扩过的后穴。</p>
<p>“舒服吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯……舒……舒服的……”</p>
<p>此时，海人的眼角已经沁出生理性的泪水，他透过朦胧的水光，望着面前的男人，一时间仿佛置身于梦境。</p>
<p>“龙……牙……？”</p>
<p>他喊道，像是孺慕的婴儿呼唤自己的母亲，满含依赖，却又透着无助。</p>
<p>“我在呢……”</p>
<p>龙牙吻上海人唇角的同时，将自己的欲望挺进了湿润紧致的甬道。</p>
<p>在一次又一次的冲撞中，他们紧紧地拥抱着彼此，像是要把对方揉进自己的身体里似的。</p>
<p>“情人节快乐。”</p>
<p>即将释放的时候，龙牙在海人的耳边轻声地说道。青年瞪大了蓝色的眼睛，在没有经过抚慰的情况下与龙牙同时攀上了欲望的顶峰。</p>
<p>在那之后，他们又做了几次，直到海人精疲力尽地昏睡过去，龙牙才意犹未尽地停下。他任劳任怨地为两人清洗，又换了干净的床单，才搂着怀里的人沉沉睡去。</p>
<p>在沉入梦乡的那一刻，他们不约而同的在心里想到，如果这场情人节的露水情缘，可以持续无数个情人节，直到天荒地老，那该会有多好啊。</p>
<p>可是，梦总是要醒的，就像黎明总会到来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>情人节快乐！<br/>大概算是第一次开车上路？<br/>小学生文笔，希望大家多多海涵啦！<br/>爱你们呀！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>